The goals for the proposed MEDIC-B program, an acronym for Minority Education and Development Initiative Careers in Biomedicine, are to enhance the academic preparation and to increase the pursuit of careers in biomedical research by students from minority groups -- defined as African Americans, Hispanic Americans, and Native Americans--currently under represented among biomedical research professionals. The broad initiatives through which we intend to achieve these goals include: 1) The creation of a MEDIC-B Scholars Program at Indiana University Bloomington (IUB) and at seven Minority Serving Institutions (MSIs). This student support system will undertake recruitment and retention activities for 39 undergraduate students majoring in biomedical research fields; provide academic year faculty and peer mentoring, academic support services, a GRE preparation series, preparing for graduate school colloquia, and research experiences. The MEDIC-B Scholars Program will increase the retention and graduation rates of minority students majoring in biomedical research sciences and create an environment designed to encourage the pursuit of graduate studies for biomedical research careers by these students. 2) The creation of a MEDIC-B Partnership Program involving IUB and MSIs. This partnership program will build academic and collegial bridges between MSIs and IU through a research seminar program, faculty exchanges for research and teaching, and the collaborative development of undergraduate teaching and mentoring initiatives. Through these exchanges, the MEDIC-B Partnership Program will enhance recruitment, retention, and teaching of under represented minority undergraduate students for biomedical research careers over the long term. The effective operation of the MEDIC-B Scholars and Partnerships Programs will help fill the biomedical research career pipeline with more individuals from under represented minority groups by enriching and enhancing college and university environments for the pursuit of degrees in the biomedical sciences.